


Sterek Ficlet

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pumpkin hunting, seasonal cuteness, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Sterek Ficlet on finding with the perfect pumpkin :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)  
> First attempt at this pair so I hope it's ok!

Derek smiled fondly as he watched his mate run up and down the rows of pumpkins with childish eagerness, Stiles was determined to find the 'perfect' pumpkin for their front porch. It was their Halloween together and the werewolf had not realised just how seriously Stiles took the holiday, it was two weeks until the actual day but their cupboards were already filled with snack sized candy.  
Derek heard Stiles's voice desperately call out his name and he took off sprinting in the direction of his mate, when he arrived it was to the sight of Stiles wrapped around a HUGE pumpkin as another guy was trying to pull it away "Tell this jerk to let go!" Shouted Stiles gripping the orange vegetable tightly.  
Derek gave the guy his darkest scowl whilst growling "Beat it" the guy took one look and Derek's muscular frame and intense glare before letting go and scarpering, he looked down to Stiles who looked so cute wrapped tightly around the pumpkin "That's right, you better run jerk!" Hollered the lanky brunette. Derek knelt down next to where his fiery mate was hugging the large vegetable "Happy now?" He asked unable to keep a small smile from his face, "Yes, thanks babe" answered Stiles with a smile "It's perfect!" Derek leant in and took the mud covered teen's lips in a short sweet kiss that Stiles eagerly accepted.  
Derek easily lifted the giant pumpkin with one arm before extending the other to help his mate up off the ground, "C'mon, let's see if this thing will actually fit in my car" grumbled Derek half heartedly as he began heading towards the exit with Stiles's hand in his. The answering smile from the beautiful brunette reassured the werewolf that the whole debacle was definitely worth it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and kudos :)


End file.
